


漂移梦游仙境

by wing48



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wing48/pseuds/wing48
Summary: 漂移不想说话漂移内心非常拒绝漂移向对手使出了帅气一击------------------------------------脑残产物，穿越梗。HE。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 只写了一点:-D

　　这件事情从一开始就是个意外，漂移有些绝望的想到。

 

　　几个循环前，他如同往常一样来到医疗舱。今天不是检修日，但漂移总有他自己的理由。

 

　　“救护车，我……”一句话还没有说完，漂移就默默地闭嘴。救护车在和别的机通信，浑身散发着一股“闲人勿扰”的气场。

 

　　漂移站在一旁。

 

　　等待……

 

　　等待……

 

　　诶，说完了:-)

 

　　“好的，我会注意这边的数据。”救护车关闭通信，转向装作雕塑的漂移，“小炉渣，又和补天士干了什么蠢事？今天可不是检修日。”

 

　　“救护车，真的，我希望医疗舱里充斥着正面和积极的能量。”漂移有些懊恼，还有一点小委屈，“我什么都没干。”

 

　　救护车看起来对这句话充满质疑，但医官一下子抓住了重点。

 

　　“漂移，我希望你可以为你造访医疗舱给出一个合理的理由。”

 

　　漂移觉得如果自己的回答不令救护车满意的话，自己会在天花板上待上几个循环时，所以，抢在医官发怒前，漂移问到，“刚才那个是千斤顶吗？你的太空桥实验完成了？”

 

　　救护车对于漂移故意的转移话题不置一词，翻看数据板，随口回答着，“漂移，你似乎对于千斤顶的实验抱有特殊的关注。”

 

　　“事实上，我觉得千斤顶的太空桥可以追溯神迹，知道吗？救护车，我……”

 

　　“如果你想被焊在天花板上，漂移，请继续你的传教。”

 

　　漂移：“……”

 

　　寻光号守则第一条:永远不要惹救护车。

 

　　漂移被这个死亡威胁吓得住嘴，他不太想回想那种让机难堪的经历。他来这儿有着重要的事，这件事非常重要。

 

　　“救护车，需要我打下手吗？我是说，额，实验。”

 

　　漂移凑到救护车的工作台前，他对此不抱太多希望，因为自己上了不止一次黑名单，但凡事总得试试，就像这次。

 

　　救护车仅仅只是思考了几循环秒，就同意了。实验室永远缺人手，而漂移，抛去一些神神叨叨的时候，漂移是一个靠谱的机。

 

　　有了漂移的劳动力支持，实验进度有了明显的提升。期间，补天士对好友近来没有同自己一起为寻光号的未来做建设表示好奇，多次旁敲侧击的问话甚至跟踪，终于在一次看见漂移坦然闯入医疗舱时冷漠的扭头就走，开玩笑，谁没病去救护车那里，没病都给吓出病来。

 

　　漂移就在这样无人打搅的环境下度过了几个循环周，连背离记的门槛都没跨进去过。寻光号上人来人往，处处充满惊奇。

 

　　漂移站在医疗舱的窗前，静静地凝视着宇宙。

 

　　他的手里紧握着黑色的数据块，这东西小巧的很，却像一把利刃插入火种舱，逼迫他直面一个事实:霸王，他一直在这艘飞船上。红色警报已经发现他了，谁也保不准他会不会发疯般的告诉任何一个经过他的船员。

 

　　是了，论谁知道六阶杀手就在自己的身边，又能保持几分理智，当初知道警车的想法时，漂移也差点直接当机下线。这个秘密还能瞒多久？谁来承担事发的责任？

 

　　漂移看着窗外浩瀚的宇宙，沉默不语。

 

　　救护车不在这儿，他刚刚被通天晓喊去处理一些无法移动的伤员。巨无霸福特破坏力不小，从巨无霸福特上船到现在的十几个赛星时，混乱就没有停止过，漂移收到救护车的消息，带着一些器材，向着荣格的舱室走去。

 

　　“背离的枪法太烂了。”补天士靠着舱室的门框，向漂移抱怨着。的确，看看荣格的惨状，漂移觉得自己的头雕莫名疼痛。

 

　　“荣格的状况还算不错，在这种情况下。”救护车完成了手术，盯着荣格的身体，总结出，“医学界的奇迹。”

 

　　通天晓看到荣格的状况稳定，朝医官点点头，而后又转头看向准备溜走的补天士。

 

　　“我想，我们需要谈一谈，补，天，士。”

 

　　补天士看起来对此颇有微词，但对上通天晓正直的目光，不可避免的怂了，安慰自己道:只是谈话，没什么大不了的。

 

　　在漂移怜悯的目光下，补天士进入了通天晓的办公室，在进入前顺便擦干净鞋底。

 

　　看来今天的背离记聚会，他可以提醒大家补天士无法到场了。漂移想。

 

　　背离记的气氛永远轻快而和谐，漂移坐在救护车的旁边，默默地喝着高纯，直到背离推出藏在后面的荣格前，气氛一直都是轻快的。但是，哦，普神在上，为什么大家开始说起自己的故事。

 

　　“观察一下我们每个人之前的生活轨迹，在所有的事情，不管是糟糕的还是有趣的，我们相遇的契机，全都和一个TF有关……”发条示意背离关闭酒吧里的大部分灯，并打开自己头雕上的设备，开始为接下来的话题补充点视频依据。

 

　　“……你们知道，末日大街的TF鱼龙混杂，我以一个死胡同为家，这里早就滋生着病毒泄密者和瘾君子，很高兴我三样全占了……”

 

　　所以，回忆结束。直面现实吧，可怜的漂移。漂移握紧手中的双刀，警惕的巡视着周围。

 

　　他应千斤顶的邀请前往科学家的秘密实验室，理由为:作为参与者，漂移有权利看看千斤顶的科研成果。

 

　　这当然没有问题，实际上，漂移对于千斤顶还是比较信任的。因为他是救护车的朋友。

 

　　当他乘着穿梭机来到这颗行星的背面，降落于此，就觉得这次自己遇上了麻烦，当然，小麻烦。

 

　　首先，自己看见了被围攻的千斤顶，老实说，这挺让他惊讶的，围攻千斤顶的都是自己的老熟人，看起来并不像是碰巧一起来到这里，霸天虎的高层有支配自己任务所在地，按情报，这一片是骚动的活动范围，漂移可不信高层们会这么凑巧的同时来到汽车人的保密度极高的实验室之一所在的星球，自己的飞船临行前也检查了是否有追踪装置，难道……

 

　　“瞧瞧这是谁啊，这不是我们的叛徒，死锁吗？听说你被剥夺了汽车人标志，怎么？这是赶着加入霸天虎吗？哈哈哈”领头的人一眼认出了霸天虎叛徒，在死锁曾是他的上司时，他可最看不惯死锁一副高冷的样子。周围人听到了他的话，都哄然大笑，几个不怕死的机还举起手臂上的炮筒，推搡着漂移。

 

　　漂移猛的挥舞双刀，狠狠地贯穿离他最近的霸天虎，能量液喷涌着淋在漂移的身上，漂移毫不在意的紧握刀柄，冷静的看着眼前的敌人:“我叫漂移，另外，谁是下一个？”

 

　　千斤顶用激光枪放到了最后一个残喘的敌人，漂移正在擦净自己刀上的能量液，千斤顶用几个循环秒观察着漂移，年轻的机在刚刚的打斗中只是略微刮花了身上的漆，啧，看来通天晓评价的极度危险也不无道理。

 

　　“我的朋友，可以告诉我你的大项目为什么引起了霸天虎的注意吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♡穿越至TFP  
> 我只看过MTMTE和TFP，所以人物性格可能把握不好。  
> IDW的人物名用中文，所穿越的世界人物名用英文。  
> 这只是初始的文，后面会有大修。  
> 『』表示内线对话

　　漂移手执双刀，潇洒利落的转化形态，在一干人吃惊的目光下，撂倒了周围的一片“丧尸”，顺带着救出了被困的汽车人——话说这个红白涂装的汽车人有一种莫名的熟悉感，总之，漂移做完这一切后，把剑收回，说道：“抱歉打扰你们的非正常交流，现在，有人能告诉我这是哪吗？”

 

　　“啊，Prime，就算是搬来援兵也无法改变你即将陨落的结果。现在，出动吧，我的战士！”威震天高举双手，倒在地上的残破机体一个个挣扎爬起，深紫色的光学镜死盯着猎物，带着潮涌般的气势，狰狞的扑向猎物。

 

　　场面非常混乱，漂移与在场的两位汽车人被这些死人隔开，看来一时半会没有人可以给自己解答，现在好消息是这里有他认识的机，Optimus Prime，Megatron ，坏消息是……

 

　　炉渣的，这些个不死的东西怎么这么猛！  
　　漂移暗自吐槽，手持双刀，快速的切碎扑上来的僵尸，但后面一波又一波的扑上。

 

　　机海战术，漂移不爽的想。

 

　　一声痛呼传入了漂移的接收器，漂移的光学镜快速的锁定目标，是那个红白涂装的家伙。漂移转化成赛博坦跑车的形态，一路飞速的赶到，顺带撞飞几个拦路的僵尸，再几纳秒间变形，一刀横劈，金属碎块散落一地。

 

　　“谢谢。”红白涂装的机道谢，漂移点点头，转身继续投入战争，没有看到红白涂装的机探究的眼神。

 

　　后方的僵尸被漂移与红白涂装的机清理完毕，漂移长长的置换出一口气，一抬眼，看到战斗力爆表的Optimus Prime站在刚刚Megatron待着的地方，朝远方的银色飞机开火。

 

　 Optimus看着下方的两人，眼神复杂。

 

“现在，这位汽车人，我们需要谈谈。”

 

　“我的朋友，可以告诉我你的大项目为什么引起了霸天虎的注意吗？”漂移收起双刀，一副认真听你解释的样子看着千斤顶。

 

　　千斤顶刚准备开口，讲述他这个另全宇宙都为之赞叹的发明，却被漂移礼貌的打断了。

 

　　“抱歉，你可能要说的简便些，你知道的，我听不懂那些专业术语。”漂移耸耸肩。

 

　　“……好吧，其实只是一个可以穿越至其他平行宇宙的装置，普神在上，你能想象吗？它可以让我们随意的穿越时间，空间！”千斤顶显然陷入了科学家们的一种迷之兴奋状态，开始阐述这个实验所带来的科研意义。　　漂移抓住了重点，并且觉得这件事情如果在自己心中列一个危险等级，那它绝对是头等。

 

　　“所以说，你背着大家弄出了这样……的，普神啊，我一直以为这只是一个太空桥，你知道你在做什么吗！”

 

　　现在战争刚刚结束，汽车人取得胜利，威震天即将面临审判，霸天虎看起来是输得彻底，但大部分高层还下落不明，不少霸天虎还不接受停战的事实，还幻想着回溯时间回到有利于霸天虎的时代。若是敌人知道这样的东西，炉渣的，他们已经知道了，这个装置绝对绝对，会成为众矢之的。

 

　　“千斤顶，停下，听我说……”

 

　　这是之后的故事，千斤顶太兴奋了不小心按下了一个红色的按钮，漂移正好站在机器的前方，冷不防的被一股强大的吸力拖拽着，来到了这个人生地不熟的地方。　　“报上名字来，愣头青。”阿尔西抱着双臂，看上去十分不爽，她现在心情一团糟，人类，威震天还有小飞……

 

　　“呃，漂移（ Drift）”

 

　　年轻而冲动，Arcee对于眼前的白色机子的第一印象。

 

　　“漂移，你为什么来到这个星球上？”prime示意阿尔西冷静，主动上前一步，细细的打量着漂移。

 

　　“Prime，我只是在宇宙中漂泊，然后收到了这颗星球上强烈的能量信号，出于好奇，就下来看看。”领袖离自己这么近，着实令漂移觉得不自在，连门翼也小幅的摆动着，optimus注意到了这一点，不着痕迹的拉开距离。

 

　　『optimus，话不能尽信，他的汽车人标志。』

 

　　Optimus的目光转到漂移身前的标志上，那是一个残缺的汽车人标志，而这种情况，通常都代表着……　　“漂移，说说你的经历，来到这颗星球前。”

 

　　在optimus看到自己胸甲上的标志时，漂移就知道事情开始变得麻烦起来，他想解释，但是最后只是想了想，发声器发出的语气也漫不经心起来。

 

　　“如你所见，领袖，我被驱逐了……因为没有看好关押的敌人，让同行的汽车人处于危险之中。”

 

　　看到面前的蓝色汽车人一副“哦，我就知道你闯祸了”的样子，漂移有些哭笑不得，这个时候的正常操作不是举起武器，审问自己干了什么？怎么一副看磨合期的机的模样？

 

　　“漂移，显然这是一个复杂的故事，你愿意说给大家听吗？”optimus仅仅是歪着头思考了几个循环秒，就温和的同眼前的同类说话。

 

　　哇偶，这可是一个非常明显的入伙邀请，还是领袖身边的亲信。

 

　　但漂移只是小小的在心里感叹了一下，就开始思索

 

“如何拒绝你的上司”“拒绝男神的十六种姿势”“做自己，对领导说不”

 

　　“呃……Prime，您能理解的，刚刚被驱逐的我似乎不再适合加入你们。”漂移顿了顿，“但是我非常乐意帮助，如果是您的要求的话，随时为您服务。”

 

　　礼貌而温和，这是Arcee对新人的第二印象。而基地里的三个人类似乎对于这种礼貌的年轻机更加感兴趣。

 

　　神子从漂移被带入基地开始就一直缠着他让漂移说说宇宙中各星球上的奇异事件，拉斐尔和杰克也被精彩的故事情节吸引，不自觉的凑近倾听。

 

　　“我们坐上飞船，然后嘭的一声，飞船就迁跃出半个宇宙……”

 

　　Rachet从医疗室走出，就看见漂移半蹲在地上，同地球的本土生物交谈，『“optimus，这孩子，你确定吗？』

 

　　『我的老朋友，相信我，他是一块璞玉。当下，他只是迷失了方向。』　　对于领袖的决定，Rachet一向支持，他上前两步，用内置的医疗设备对漂移进行了一次全身扫描。

 

　　“各项数据正常，外装甲有轻微磨损，看起来非常健康。等等，小家伙，你的冷却槽干了。”说着Rachet给漂移注射了一剂冷凝液，后者轻声致谢。

 

　　“哇，什么是‘小家伙’？他看起来很年幼吗？”神子对于Rachet报以好奇。

 

　　“事实上，神子。对于我们的种族来说，我很年轻，我刚过磨合期不久。”漂移说。

 

　　“磨合期？”神子一脸茫然，她觉得不同种族间的交流确实有些累人。

 

　　“就是人类的青春期，一般来说，只有机龄到了一百八十万年才算过了磨合期。”

 

　　“哦，一百八十万年……”神子拖长尾音，并重重的把每个词说了出来。


	3. Chapter 3

　　漂移觉得周遭的一切都太顺利了些。

 

　　漂移正在巡逻。

 

　　漂移加快了速度。

 

　　漂移来了一场漂移。

 

　　『漂移，汇报你的情况。』arcee

 

　　『没有虎子的活动迹象，你那边？』

 

　　『一切正常。』

 

　　太过于正常了，漂移想。即使是在他原来的所处的宇宙，停战只是意味着在某些比较不好出手的场面，没有霸天虎的背后突袭。私底下，若是汽车人遇上了霸天虎，照样是你扛起高射炮，我抄起重型武器，来一场你死我活的打斗。但是，在这里。

 

　　在这里，即便仍处于交战期，但是漂移已经在同一片区域巡逻了三圈，除了头顶上飞过的被蓝星本土生物称作鸟的动物，连一个飞行单位的信号也没有检测到。在平时，这么嚣张的举动，让自己处在无遮掩物的荒地上，早就能吸引一个飞行小队来轰炸了。

 

　　还是那种伴随着各种嘲讽的神烦轰炸，漂移面无表情的想。

 

　　Arcee这几日一直和自己一起巡逻，漂移可不信这是随机分配的结果，看起来自己的这位新同伴对于他依旧有些不放心。这是正常的，说实话，在漂移的机生中，这种无端的怀疑时常发生，他疲于解释，也没那么多精力在意。所以，现在，从内线里传来的杂音来看，这位女士有话要同他说。

 

　　『漂移，optimus对于你抱有很大的信任。』

 

　　处在贾斯帕另一端的Arcee停靠在荒废的加油站里，她对于这位新人的感想复杂。

 

　　首先，他的来历成谜。Arcee借以查询武器资料的名义在汽车人中央档案馆访问了所有汽车人的名单。意料之中的，查无此人。

 

　　其次，他给自己的感觉。或许像人类所说的女人的第六感，Arcee觉得女性金刚或许在这种事情上的感觉的比他人更多一些。她对漂移放不下戒备，却不排斥这个年轻机的出现。她总感到漂移的四周散发着一种游离于群体的疏离感，他总是和周围能接触的保持距离，一切语言，行为礼貌而温和，却又带着一种

 

　　……歉意。

 

　　『是的，不可否认。』漂移答到。

 

　　『所以，小子。别辜负了它。』

 

　　『……如你所愿。』

 

　　然后通讯频道里一片寂静，漂移确认了Arcee没有后话，转而切到了汽车人公用频道。

 

　　同所有的往事一样，当他来到一个新的环境中，伴随的往往是猜忌，防备。漂移慢吞吞的在高速公路上行驶着，他现在有些不那么急着回去。

 

　　无人相信他的话，就像是汽车人们一直嗤笑于自己是汽车人。

 

　　但今天，似乎没有这么多的时间去想这种无聊的事。在经历了一个无所事事的上午后，终于有点事可以干了。漂移快速的变身，躲藏到岩石的后面。

 

　　那是starscream，手中拿着一个紫色的长条状晶体。漂移从岩石后面探出头，调整光学镜的焦距， 他已经猜到那是个什么东西了。

 

　　【“Beep，Beep，Beep！”

 

　　“所以，我只是出去了一趟，就错过了如此精彩的事情？！”漂移听着bumblebee手舞足蹈的讲述着刚刚的大战，内心复杂。

 

　　他只是去最近的宇宙维修站修自己破破烂烂的飞船，回来就被告知Megatron已经回归火种源了？！

 

　　漂移觉得自己当时听到这个消息，面甲的表情也极度震惊，因为Ratchet说，别管这个小子，他除了脑模块进水没有任何问题。

 

　　“这可不是玩闹，漂移。那是黑暗能量。”Arcee从维修台上下来，走到漂移面前，“当时情况紧急，鉴于你战力未知，optimus才没有安排你出外勤。”

 

　　“是，大姐头。”这就是说，看自己年轻，估摸着没有实战经验，怕上了战场成了活靶子，又没有机来捞他。漂移在此感谢领袖的贴心，但是，自己看起来像是战五渣吗？？？

 

　　然后他就和Arcee在训练室打了个爽。

 

　　这天的晚些时候，漂移从主控制室路过，听见了Ratchet与optimus的谈话。

 

　　“Ratchet，霸天虎可能会军心涣散，但并非群龙无首。”】

 

　　显而易见，starscream拿的是他只在各种传说中听说的黑暗能量。看来，在这个TF没有鼻子，领袖从警官变成档案馆管理员的异度空间，starscream的一波黑枪让他找到了久违的熟悉感。

 

　　“skyquake，归顺于你的新主人，lord starscream”看来这个世界的starscream威望很低啊，在看到skyquake断然拒绝服从新霸主，并大肆嘲讽其领导能力，漂移想起了头戴王冠的政客红蜘蛛目中无人的样子，无声的吐槽。看来黑枪放多了也会遭报应的。

 

　　『optimus，发现红蜘蛛，soundwave和skyquake。可以来一场吗？』

 

　　『漂移，报告你的坐标。呆在原地，你需要支援。』optimus

 

　　『收到。』

 

　　然而事情的走向总是难以预料又风。骚无比。站在一旁静静的看starscream搞事的soundwave捕捉到了不同寻常的电波频率，这不是霸天虎的公用内线，也不是人类低下的通讯频道。

 

　　汽车人的内线。soundwave想。看来他的周围藏着一个害羞的汽车人软蛋。

 

　　“……well,看来我无法‘呆在原地’了。”漂移一个帅气的转身，堪堪躲过了声波的触手，被迫逃离藏身地。

 

　　漂移唰的把双刀从腰间拔出，做出防御的姿势，盯着面前的三人。skyquake不难对付，如果自己能玩命的话。starscream作战不按常理，搞不好自己一个不注意，就被他从背后秒了。soundwave是个难缠的角色，但通常这种情况顶多处于看戏状态。所以，事情变得简单多了。尽管眼前是霸天虎数一数二的战力，但，只管打就是了。

 

　　等bumblebee到了漂移所给的坐标时，看到的就是一片混乱。真·一片混乱。

 

　　他们的新队友看起来厉害极了，bumblebee想，并不是谁都能一个机和两个机对打还能看起来游刃有余的，等这次的任务结束，他要和漂移来一场对战。

 

　　在optimus的火力覆盖下，bumblebee冲上前去，对着starscream开火，漂移手持双刀，在skyquake的护甲上划出几道深深的口子。optimus对于他们上方的soundwave报以戒备，然而soundwave只是浅浅的看了底下的战况，转身跳跃，变身成侦察机扬长而去。

 

　　『嘿，漂移，我有一个想法。』bumblebee

 

　　漂移沉默不语，即便他是个地面单位，也知道飞行单位这样子的着陆得有多疼。就想是有机把你的车门一点一点的撕下。但无可否认。

 

　　“干得漂亮，bee.”漂移说。

 

　　“Beep.”

 

　　“如果skyquake没有走Megatron的老路，也不会有今天的结果。”optimus望着skyquake坠机的方向，又看看自己身边的战士，“Ratchet，打开环路桥。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　“漂移，可以替我出趟外勤吗？”Arcee问道。

 

　　“当然可以。”漂移说。

 

　　Arcee今天要和bumblebee一起接送三个人类，所以，这趟外勤自然而然的落在了漂移身上。

 

　　按照Ratchet的说法，今天他们的“大男孩”（先前漂移对小家伙的称呼表现出了不满）脑模块不太正常，让optimus不要过多理会漂移的不正经行为。说实话，他在塞伯坦当了百万年的医官，什么形形色/色的机没见过，但当Ratchet看到漂移在充电前虔诚的向神明做祷告，他的内心复杂。

 

　　这种的他真没见过。太荒谬了，这年头还有机像个神棍一样！

 

　　optimus看起来对这句话有点看法，但是他什么都没说。

 

　　漂移在出发前，给自己的漆面来了次完美的抛光，身后背着一把巨剑，看起来蓄势待发。

 

　　“汽车人，出发！”

 

　　在周遭人的目送下，漂移开始了他的第一次的外勤任务。

 

　　“所以，老大出门了，是不是意味着我们可以嗨了？”神子对着Ratchet举了举自己的电吉他。

 

　　“不行(▼皿▼#)”——Ratchet

 

　　“收到。”神子说。

 

　　如果忽略这低的让系统报错的温度，漂移其实对于这次的外勤还是非常满意的。

 

　　漂移变成载具形态，晃晃悠悠的跟在optimus的后面。他现在心里仍有一些犯怵，看来在哪个宇宙里，Ratchet的治疗都是大家不想经历的事情。这不是说他对Ratchet的医术有意见，普神在上，这可是汽车人中最好的医师，多少次将他们的同伴从火种源前带回。但是，当你躺在医疗床上，看着你的医师皮笑肉不笑的把你的车门或者机翼扯下，那种视觉上的冲击感足以让你对医疗室产生足够大的阴影。这也是他今天为什么答应换班的原因，今天是检修日，而漂移，成功的逃离了大军阀的魔爪。

 

　　“冰，冰，还是冰。这里就没有其他的东西吗？”漂移看起来有些丧失了兴致，optimus走在他的前面，突然，一把刀轻轻的抵在optimus的胸甲前，让他不得不退回一个大冰块后。

 

　　漂移手中紧握着双刀，对着optimus疑惑的目光，将横在optimus面前的刀慢慢的移走。

 

　　“sir，我想我们有些小情况。”

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“不，我现在担心的是，optimus和漂移如何回来。”Ratchet有些头疼的整理自己的思路，这里的机器老化严重，三番五次的在这种关键时刻掉链子，平常还好说，可这次，optimus去的可是环境条件苛刻的极地，“所以，帮我移动这些器材，要快！”

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“这是，赛博坦的飞船？！”漂移从冰后探出头，调整自己光学镜的焦距，清清楚楚的看见一艘逃生舱斜斜的插/进冰里。

 

　　optimus举起自己的内置武器，先一步离开掩体，向印着霸天虎标志的飞船走去，“现在，打起精神，汽车人。”

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“我觉得这不是一般的损坏，很明显，我们的基地里有一些客人。”Ratchet手中拿着被啃食严重的线路板，仔细观察着。

 

　　“啃食痕迹？老实说，Ratchet，我想我们已经得到答案了。”Arcee抱着双臂，有所顾虑的看了隔板一眼，后者看起来有些焦躁，“噬铁虫。”

 

　　“噬！铁！虫！”

 

　　“放轻松，隔板，放轻松。”Arcee伸出双手，试图安抚隔板的情绪，但，显而易见，这一点用也没有。

 

　　“火种源在上！快把这个东西打死！”Ratchet一回头，就看见拉斐尔怀中抱着一个熟悉的东西，顿时吓得大吼起来。

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“optimus，我没有发现任何东西。”漂移从飞船的另一侧走过来，身上的漆有些划痕，很明显，刚刚optimus听到的巨大的破门声来源于此。

 

　　“漂移，我需要读取这艘飞船的基础资料。去上层甲板，拿到船上的航行日志。”optimus熟练的接入飞船的主系统，开始操作起来。漂移应了一声，变成载具形态，毫不费力的上了上层甲板。

 

　　“这里可真是乱极了。”漂移撇撇嘴，继续在一堆杂物中搜索着。航行日志通常会储存在数据板中，然而，当下的环境中，看起来除了数据板，这里拥有一切漂移能想到的杂物。

 

　　“well，我找到了。”漂移眼尖的看见在维修床的床底，躺着一块破破烂烂的数据板，“真不知道这还能不能用了。”

 

　　随着一声轻响，柔和的蓝光充斥着整个屏幕。

 

　　棒极了，漂移想，现在，把这个交给optimus。

 

　　漂移一边在屏幕上划拉着，一边走下楼去，准备与optimus会和，突然，他的手指顿住，将一个文档传输到自己的硬盘后，毫不迟疑的删除了它。

 

　　“optimus，我找到航行日志了，普神在上，这个还能用。”

 

　　“感谢你的帮助，漂移，现在，我有一些新东西要给你看。”optimus从主屏幕上调出一个页面，让漂移惊呼起来。

 

　　“我的火种源啊，这是，宇宙大帝？！”

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

 

　　“我的天啊，隔板，你能不能别像一个小女生一样尖叫？”在隔板第N次的发出尖叫声后，神子终于忍不住吐槽到，她无法想象，一个大块头竟然还怕小小的虫子？

 

　　“呃……你听错了。”隔板挠挠头，以示无辜，但神子只是耸了耸肩，并不相信隔板苍白的辩解。

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“这……太难以置信了，我是说，谁能想到呢？”漂移仔仔细细的翻看着页面，在经过无数次的确认，他终于相信了上面所说。

 

　　“漂移，我们正处在宇宙大帝之上。”optimus说道，“不管他何时苏醒，但我确信，这一天不远了。”

 

　　然后一声清脆的滴滴声回响在空旷的主控制室中。是Ratchet给的报警器，这意味着他们的机体温度下降到警戒范围，需要立即撤离。

 

　　“老大，我想我们应该回去了。”漂移说。

 

　　“Ratchet ，打开环陆桥。”optimus

 

　　----------------------分割线---------------------

 

　　“所以，你们刚刚捡回来的东西是一个关着一大堆噬铁虫的笼子！”漂移惊讶的看着bumblebee身上的伤痕，再次对此表示自己的态度，“我的火种源啊，这可真是恐怖的一幕，难为你了，哥们。”

 

　　

 

　　〖航行日志，第六十八篇

 

　　我们发现了一些有趣的东西，但或者说，用我发现了这个东西更确切一些。

 

　　同行的量产机早就在进入前死亡了，我们穿越了这个虫洞，很明显，这是一个平行宇宙，感谢我们的科学家为我们解答疑惑，虽然他现在已经回归火种源了。

 

　　暂且没有发现回去的方法，但，这就是我所说的有趣的事，我发现了一个老朋友，死锁。〗

 

　　


	5. chapter5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 期中考试真是差点要了我的命˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚

　　飞翼醒来的时候，入眼的是满屏的报错警告。

 

　　他先是检查了周围的环境。

 

　　非常安全，这里一望无遗，除了漫天的黄沙，就只有一地的碎石。但总是让飞翼对这里有一种说不出来的违和感，或许是新环境让他多心了。

 

　　飞翼耐着性子，把报错窗口一个个关闭，大致总结了自己当下的状况。

 

　　很明显，第一条，他还活着，虽然下线前的记忆不太美好，但他确信火种源不会长这个样子。

 

　　第二条，他，孤立无援。

 

　　这是一个陌生的星球，在飞翼的机生经历中，除了赛博坦和新水晶城，自己连远门都没怎么出过，更别说像现在这样。

 

　　雷神他们怎么样了？奴隶贩子被赶走了吗？新水晶城如何了？

 

　　还有……漂移。他现在身处何处？过得如何？

 

　　一切的一切都乱套了，他的疑惑太多了，而自己能得出的答案太少。飞翼尝试着变形，感谢普神，他的变形齿轮并没有损坏，损伤都愈合了，这说明距离他上一次的受伤过去了很久，这不算是一个好消息，但好歹让他不至于拖着半残的机体探寻这颗星球。

 

　　飞翼转化为载具形态，慢慢的飞在高空中，与此同时，他终于发现这股子违和感是从何而来的。

 

　　这里的确遍布着碎石，但，这个空间里的一切，都是黑白的。　　

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　漂移开着自己的飞船，晃晃悠悠的来到了一个补给站。

 

　　之前他刷了自己的金卡，为自己买了一艘新的飞船，老实说，他对这张金卡还能在另一个宇宙使用的事情感到小小的欣慰，他思考着如果自己将身无分文，还得去干自己的老本行——当雇佣兵。看来他不用担心钱的问题了。

 

　　早在上一次提飞船的时候，他顺便在蓝星旁的另一个星系买下一颗行星，雇了几个流浪的科学家专攻空间桥实验。

 

　　他不能一直的待在这里，有些事他总是要面对的，逃避是漂移从来不削于去做的事。他相信千斤顶会想办法把自己接回，但，凡事总得给自己弄点保障。

 

　　实验室已经配备了环路桥以保证科研人员的行动通畅，这是他们自己提出的，漂移对此也不甚在意。

 

　　给飞船补充好常用物资后，漂移驾驶着飞船驶向蓝星。

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　“Bulkhead，你看起来心情不错。”漂移回来时，看到Bulkhead在基地里晃来晃去，差点没在面甲上写着我心情爆炸般的好。

 

　　“哈哈，漂移，你过会儿就知道了。”Bulkhead说。

 

　　“我的朋友，可以稍稍满足我的好奇心吗？”漂移歪着头问到。

 

　　“哈，是wheeljack！他要来地球了！”Bulkhead从漂移背后友好的打了一拳。

 

　　漂移一个踉跄，想着Bulkhead的手劲同他的体型一样令人……瞩目，“哇，那真是棒极了，介意和我讲讲这位新朋友的故事吗？”

 

　　“当然。”Bulkhead说，“老千和我都曾隶属于雷霆救援队，嘿，你可得知道，wheeljake是一个‘虎子终结者’。”

 

　　虎子终结者，漂移的内心有些复杂。他觉得这个跨度有点大，从科学家变为汽车人战士，漂移默默地咽下一口电解液，将脸转过去，面对着基地灰色的金属墙，说道：“我真的是非常期待这位新同伴的到来。”

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　飞翼巡视了一圈，并没有看到除碎石外的景物，他打开自己的警戒状态，在一块稍微平坦的岩石表面降落。

 

　　这里充斥着荒凉，他的导航系统也损坏了，他甚至不知道自己所处何方，宇宙这么大，荒凉的星球不计其数，推进系统出了问题，他无法飞离这颗星球。他或许受困了。

 

　　这是个麻烦的事情，飞翼想。

 

　　飞翼找到了一个隐蔽的拐角，这里可以俯瞰下方却不容易让下面的人看见端倪。他坐在一块石头上，开始处理自己的推进系统。

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　“大家，我想我们的新朋友需要点帮助。”漂移看着屏幕上汽车人标志后跟着的一堆虎子，双手搭在自己的双刀刀柄上，看起来蓄势待发。

 

　　“帮助？他可是wheeljack！”Bulkhead大笑一声，冲入环路桥。

 

　　Wheeljack将刀狠狠地穿透一个霸天虎杂兵的身体，看着身后的同伴。

 

　　“due,你漏了一个。”Arcee提醒道。

 

　　这下没有了。双面客给了那个倒霉蛋一枪，看着汽车人同伴对他毫不怀疑的眼神。

 

　　愚蠢。

 

　　基地里，wheeljack和Bulkhead开始聊起一些过去的事，但看起来wheeljack一直想出去透透气，因为他提议愿意和Miko一起出去飙车。

 

　　Bulkhead有些失落，但他表示理解，Miko自然是欢欢喜喜的带着wheeljack参加她的“超级无敌计划”。漂移只是在wheeljack说话的时候抬头看了wheeljack一眼，又低下头去干自己的事。

 

　　“well，小家伙，你似乎不怎么感兴趣。对于新朋友。”Arcee注意到了在基地的墙角处擦刀的漂移。她走到漂移旁边坐下。

 

　　“那你可真是有一双慧眼，Arcee。”漂移将刀放回刀鞘里，看着Arcee的脸，“我并不是对朋友不感兴趣，他似乎不太想交流。”

 

　　“相反，Arcee，我发现了令我感兴趣的事。”

 

　　这件让漂移感兴趣的事归功于科学家千斤顶的一次悄咪/咪的实验。

 

　　那时他还在帮千斤顶的实验打下手，偶然的一次，千斤顶来到寻光号做客，并去拜访了救护车。漂移一开始并不知道这件事，他当时因与补天士一起为寻光号做建设时被救护车直接逮住，用物理疗法强制下线，在医疗舱里躺了一个循环日。

 

　　“你们俩迟早会把自己玩死。”救护车在自己上线时冷冷的抛下一句话就赶自己出去，物理疗法太过于惊心动魄，漂移在一个循环周安安静静，让通天晓都忍不住问他发生了什么。

 

　　这不是最主要的。漂移在那些糟糕事情发生的前一天发现自己的硬盘里被人安装了一个未知系统，他本来准备找医疗单位解决一下，就收到了千斤顶的邀请参观的消息。

 

　　现在，他知晓了这个未知系统的来源。千斤顶干的，百分之三百是他。

 

　　当他来到这个平行宇宙时，未知系统自动开启，并附上了来自老朋友最真切的关怀。这不是他想的，是千斤顶在使用说明上的标题写着“来自老朋友的最真切的关怀”。

 

　　大致来说，这就是一个可以检测身边的人是否是当下宇宙的人还是时空旅行的过路者。千斤顶担心在实验完成时装置被霸天虎夺走，让漂移或其他汽车人在进入平行宇宙消除隐患的时候误伤，所以他趁着漂移下线，将系统下载到漂移的硬盘。

 

　　刚刚在角落里擦刀时，漂移闲来无事，把这个系统打开，在基地里扫描。

 

　　Arcee，原生者。

 

　　Bulkhead，原生者。

 

　　Ratchet，原生者。

 

　　wheeljack……

 

　　漂移盯着wheeljack的背影，将双刀缓缓的插回刀鞘中。

 

 

　　这下，可以大干一场了。准备好了吗？入侵者。


	6. chapter6

　　“Miko，我想我们可以一起去兜风。”Wheeljack半蹲着，询问着女孩的意见。

 

　　“当然可以，出发！”Miko欢呼着准备走上Wheeljack伸出的手，却被另一双手挡住了去路。

 

　　“无意冒犯。”漂移说，“但是，Miko，你的老师刚刚来电话，如果你不在今天内把你拖欠的作业补交，她可能会与你单独辅导。”

 

　　“所以?”Wheeljack说。

 

　　“所以，由我带着我们的新朋友去领略一下地球的风景。各位，一会见。”漂移将看起来失落极了的Miko放在了台子上，看着Wheeljack变形后，也翻身变为载具形态，咆哮的驶去。

 

　　行吧。wheeljack想。只要有一个人能领着自己去这个秘密的基地周围逛上一圈，是谁也就无所谓了。

 

　　显然，wheeljack低估了这位他之前并不知道的汽车人新兵的警惕程度。

 

　　当wheeljack冲着基地门呼啸而出时，道路的尽头突然出现了一道熟悉的绿光，他躲闪不及，一头冲了进去。

 

　　“环路桥？”wheeljack一个急刹车，停在一片开阔平坦的平原上。

 

　　『一位不愿透露姓名的朋友赠送的礼物。』漂移紧跟着驶出，在内线中说道。『便携式环路桥，不过是一次性的货。』

 

　　渣的。wheeljack在心里骂到。

 

　　“那一定是一位有水平的科学家。”wheeljack，“看来我们有不少话可以聊，漂移。”

 

　　“我也这么觉得，千斤顶。”漂移说。

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　“Bulkhead，你怎么了？”Miko看着有些失落的Bulkhead，跑上平台，拍拍Bulkhead的肩甲。

 

　　“好吧……我只是觉得wheeljack有点奇怪，我的意思是，老千似乎有些不一样了。”Bulkhead丧气的说。

 

　　“Bulkhead，也许wheeljack只是累了，你知道长时间一个人的宇宙旅行的确会让机有些不适应。”Arcee安慰道。

 

　　“beep, beep, beep.”

 

　　“谢了，朋友们。”Bulkhead说，“但是，老千是不会改变的。”

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

　　“所以这就是地球的全部魅力？”wheeljack堵在处于下班高峰期的公路上，“太麻烦了，我可以走过去吗？”

 

　　“汽车人守则第一条，保持低调。”漂移笑着说，“千斤顶，你得习惯于这儿拥堵的交通。”

 

　　“well，很好的提议，但是。”wheeljack猛的倒车，一个甩尾，驶入小巷中，“原地等待可不是我的风格。”

 

　　漂移看了看前方的道路，默默的把干扰器收回，头顶的红绿灯变为绿色，疏导着拥挤的车流。然后冲向wheeljack消失的方向。

 

　　『嘿，漂移，你在哪？』bumblebee在汽车人公用内线中发话。

 

　　『贾斯伯的某个地方，我把坐标发上来。』漂移

 

　　『太棒了，漂移。我们马上就到。』bumblebee

 

　　『……我们？』

 

　　远处的轰鸣声很好的解释了漂移的疑惑，bumblebee的引擎声最大，呼啸着从漂移身边擦过。

 

　　『赛车！漂移。』bumblebee

 

　　“bee，你会后悔挑战我的。”漂亮的跑车随着一声轰鸣，飞驰在无人的公路上。

 

　　bumblebee无暇顾及前面的道路，漂移死死的咬住他的车尾，稍一分神，就会被漂移超过。

 

　　“小家伙，注意些。”wheeljack冲着差点撞上自己车尾的bumblebee提示到，他无意竞速，并觉得这场散步开始变得无聊起来。

 

　　Bulkhead追上了自己的好友，“Jacky，你得承认有些方面年轻机确实表现的有活力多了。”

 

　　“嗯哼。”wheeljack说。

 

　　前方的竞速停止了，显然是得出了结果，看看bumblebee因为沮丧而垂下的车门，wheeljack知道了获胜的归属。Arcee从后方不紧不慢的赶了过来，四人在wheeljack的身边围成一个圈。五个机并列着向前行走。

 

　　“beep ,beep。”

 

　　“嗯？没有，我想我只是有点不太适应，在罐子里待的时间太长，我都快忘了在陆地上发动引擎，燃烧轮胎的感觉了。”wheeljack说。

 

　　“老千，或许你愿意同我们的新伙伴说说我们在雷霆救援队的故事，那些可是精彩极了！”Bulkhead锤了锤wheeljack的肩甲，使得wheeljack踉跄的倒退了一步。

 

　　“哪一次？或许你可以开个头让我好好想想？”wheeljack说。

 

　　“来讲讲在暗峰山的战斗。”Bulkhead

 

　　“well，Bulkhead。我不知道你为什么这么想同大家讲我们习以为常的日子，公开服役的档案上可都清清楚楚的写着。如果你坚持的话，或许你可以作为主讲，我补充好了。”wheeljack看起来兴致不高，他们已经到达了千斤锤的坠落地点，而wheeljack显然更想去修理自己的飞船。

 

　　“怎么了，兄弟，说啊。”Bulkhead似乎没有关注空气中的尴尬气氛，目光直直的对上wheeljack的光学镜。

 

　　“好吧。”wheeljack说，“既然你要重温过去，Bulkhead。”

 

　　“雷霆救援队当时被困在一队虎子和熔炼坑之间，虎子们凶勇无比，我和Bulkhead还有其他救援队成员被完全压制了。”wheeljack停顿了一下，“我们大战了一场，杀出了一条血路，然后我踩着一个虎子的后备箱跳过了熔炼坑。不就是这样吗？”

 

　　Bulkhead死死的看着眼前的机，缓缓的置换出一口废气，“大体是这样的，只是有一件事不同。”

 

　　“我当时并不在那里。”

 

　　接下来的事情在bumblebee的眼中就像是快速播放了一样，当Bulkhead刚刚说完这句话，Arcee和bumblebee意识到不对劲而举起他们的武器时，那个冒充者就已经被漂移放倒了。

 

　　“从一开始我就觉得疑虑。”漂移将刀狠狠地插入冒充者关节的缝隙中，“首先，我还未自我介绍，你就准确的喊出了我的名字，你知道我，并且我也知道你。”

 

　　“双面客，这场无意义的骗局该结束了。”漂移抓着双面客的头雕，强迫他看着自己。

 

　　双面客的光学镜草草的略过了漂移的面甲，低着头自顾自的笑着。

 

　　“漂移，你个霸天虎与我相比又有什么光彩的地方吗？”双面客颤颤巍巍的站了起来，毫不畏惧的盯着赛博坦最恐怖的战士之一，“你以为你通过了那好笑的《招安法案》就能成为抹去过去你所有的罪过了？你真的觉得你是一个汽车人？”

 

　　“啧啧，死锁，看来我们的神枪手有时候也会像幼生体一样喜爱幻想。”

 

　　漂移陷入了死一样的沉默，周围其他人也是。双面客紧紧的盯着漂移，知道自己的话起到了效果。

 

　　“你的言语只会让我更加愤怒。”漂移一把拔出插在双面客身上的刀，将双刀握在手中，“无论过去如何，我加入汽车人，是因为我认可汽车人的信念并坚定的信仰着。双面客，我是漂移。”

 

　　“哈，对，漂移。”双面客突然后退几步，大声的冲漂移喊到。

 

　　“你不是天性喜爱杀戮吗！”

 

　　“你不是渴望能量液溅满全身吗！”

 

　　“来啊。”双面客张开双臂，变成了飞翼的模样，“大开杀戒吧，漂移。”

 

　　


	7. chapter7

　　“大开杀戒吧，漂移。”

 

 

　　Bumblebee不知道是这句话还是这个叫双面客变化的机成为了整件事情的导火索。总之，当这句话一说出，所有的一切都失控了。或许用失控这个词显得委婉了一些，按照Arcee的说法，这简直是一场疯了般的单方面的战斗。

 

 

　　漂移的格斗技巧明显在在场的所有人之上，即使大家用的都是热武器，但对上了漂移的双刀，竟有些可笑般的不敌。

 

 

　　漂移的刀法过于出神入化，他们三个机合力围攻，也只是堪堪的挡住了漂移前进的脚步。

 

 

　　那个挑起一切的霸天虎早在事情开始时就被漂移凶猛的攻势打的无法招架，硬生生的被逼的不得不放弃自己的伪装形态来保证自己战力的最大化。然而双面客恢复了自己的原本机型后，漂移看起来是往死里下手，没一会，双面客全身挂彩多处，去火种源前报道了。

 

 

　　看来漂移这个赛博坦最恐怖战士的头衔也不是浪得虚名。Arcee有些自娱自乐的想。

 

 

　　漂移的无差别攻击在optimus赶来后才停止，领袖似乎并不惊讶这样的事情，一同前来的还有刚刚从霸天虎的老窝里逃出的千斤顶。千斤顶抽出双刀，冲向前和漂移正面刚格斗，两人顿时打的不可开交，optimus看准了时机，一把敲晕了漂移。

 

 

　　这是漂移醒来后从bumblebee口中知晓的故事，这时的他正在自己的舱室里被关禁闭。这是漂移自己要求的。

 

 

　　“领袖，就这件事而言，我觉得我现在的状态不适合和大家相处，请允许我用些时间让自己冷静下来。”

 

 

　　领袖对于此事没有多大的看法，他沉默了一会，同意了漂移的请求。这件事比想象中的容易多了，漂移以为自己会遭到严厉的责骂或者是侮辱，甚至是立刻被驱逐。但这些事情都没有发生。现在，漂移好好的躺在舱室里，整理自己过于混乱的思绪。

 

 

　　双面客是怎么来到这个世界的？难道霸天虎已经控制了机器开始实验了？那个世界的千斤顶如何？双面客是怎么知道自己在新水晶城的故事？

 

 

　　漂移觉得自己快被着一切事情压的火种骤停了，他站起身，四处走动着，企图放空自己的思想。

 

 

　　然而这种放空思想的悠闲没有持续多久，就被一阵干脆利落的敲门声打断了。

 

 

　　来了。漂移想。

 

 

　　漂移从容不迫的打开门，刚准备走出去，就被一双手给按了回去。

 

 

　　站在门口的是Arcee，而她的手里端着一碟能量块。

 

 

　　“怎么了，小子？”Arcee进入了舱室，看着有些懵的漂移，将手中的能量块放在桌子上，“你忘记补充能量了，漂移。”

 

 

　　漂移静静地看着Arcee。而后者看起来毫无防备的坐在椅子上，开始看一块数据板。

 

 

　　“谢谢……Arcee。”漂移露出了一个友好的微笑，坐在桌子的另一段的椅子上，默默地端起盘子，开始补充能量。

 

 

　　“嗯哼，Arcee。怎么了，小家伙，不叫我‘我的朋友’了？”Arcee依旧低着头看数据板，语气里透着一股藏不住的笑意。

 

 

　　接下来轮到漂移感到手足无措了，他没有遇到过这样的情况。一般来说这种“我们要谈一谈”的架势里都会伴随着不信任和糟糕的话语。但是现在。

 

 

　　现在他和他的朋友们像往常一样，好像之前的疯狂的事情只是漂移的幻觉。

 

 

　　漂移补充完能量，将碟子放在一边，开始组织接下来的话语。

 

 

　　“well对于之前的事，Arcee我……”

 

 

　　“好吧，小家伙。”Arcee认命般的放下了手中的数据板，它明白自己在这儿是无法把它安安静静地看完了，“如果你非要纠结于这件事的话。我就来告诉你。这也是optimus让我来的原因。”

 

 

　　“请说，Arcee。”漂移规规矩矩的坐着，认真的看着对方。

 

 

　　“漂移，你得明白一件事情。首先，在我们不知道这件事的真伪性时，大家是不会对你的去留擅自下结论的。”Arcee说，“其次，你觉得敌人挑拨离间的话可信吗？”

 

 

　　“他说的都是真的。”

 

 

　　“嗯？什么？”Arcee停住了想要继续看数据板的念头。

 

 

　　“他说的都是真的，Arcee。”漂移缓缓的置换出一口废气，好像放下了肩膀上所有的压力，有些瘫软的窝在椅子上，“我之前的确是一个霸天虎。”

 

 

　　“那么你现在呢？”Arcee反问。

 

 

　　“……我是汽车人。”漂移说。

 

 

　　“每个人都有改过自新的机会，漂移。”Arcee叹了口气，说，“这是optimus的言论，接下来是我的想法。你是一个优秀的汽车人，在这儿，没人会因为你的过去而与你产生隔阂。漂移，我相信你，大家都是。”

 

 

　　Arcee站起身，走向门口，轻轻的合上门，“另外，bee很担心你。”

 

 

　　第二天，optimus就宣布禁闭时间结束了，还给漂移放了一个小小的假期。bumblebee看起来很高兴并叫嚣着要同漂移再来一次赛车好让漂移知道自己的厉害。

 

 

　　两辆跑车飞驰出了基地，给其他人留下了一地扬起的灰尘。

 

 

　　“哼，年轻人。”Ratchet说道，“optimus，我不觉得你的做法有多少可行性。要知道我们对于他一无所知，所有的在役人员登记也没有他。”

 

 

　　“我的老朋友，这件事情我自有分寸。”optimus并不想对此事解释太多，“Ratchet，领袖模块给予了我解释，我清楚了这该如何处理。”

 

 

　　“我自有分寸balabalabala。”Ratchet嘟囔到，“好吧，optimus，我没什么想说的。现在，我要工作了。”

 

 

　　Optimus知道这是逐客令，于是转身变成载具模式，驶出了基地。

 

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

 

　　“beep beep”bumblebee的心情好极了，这是他第一次赛车赢过了漂移，虽然只是一次，但是，嘿，他可是赢家。

 

 

　　“不错啊，bee。看来我要甘拜下风了。”漂移说。

 

 

　　“beep beep beep beep”bumblebee开始在原地绕圈来庆祝自己的胜利，收音机里放着欢快的音乐。

 

 

　　漂移显然被他孩子气的行为逗笑了，两侧的车门放松的垂了下来，“well，我的朋友，看来你似乎迫不及待要再来一次了。”

 

 

　　“be……”可惜bumblebee一句话还没有说完，就被别人礼貌的打断了。

 

 

　　“bumblebee，我想我和漂移有些话要说。介意替我完成接下来的巡逻任务吗？”optimus敲了敲bumblebee的前挡风玻璃，得到了后者肯定的回答和一个残影。

 

 

　　“漂移，首先，我知道你的事迹。”optimus的话如同一颗重磅炸弹，轰的一声惊得漂移差点下意识的摸上刀柄。

 

 

　　“领袖，请容许我猜测。”漂移站直了些，将双手远离自己的双刀，“领袖模块？”

 

 

　　“如你所想，漂移。”optimus的声音不温不火，“所以，我们接下来可以就之前的一切好好聊聊，战士。”

 

 

　　-------------------------分割线-------------------------

 

 

　　飞翼从待机的状态中上线，这是他来到这个莫名其妙的地方的第十九个本土日。

 

 

　　他体内的能量消耗了大半，只能减少活动来维持基本的系统运转。但这坚持不了多久了，飞翼站在悬崖边，静静地观望远方的风景。

 

 

　　他不知道是不是自己的幻觉，但是他的确收到了赛博坦星人的生命信号，不止一个。他无法发出求助信号，这儿的空间像是一张巨大的网，他好像，无法逃离了。

 

 

　　别放弃希望，飞翼。他给自己打气。

 

 

　　飞翼站在悬崖边，纵身一跃，转换载具模式，飞向生命信号最强的地点。

　　这是他困在这儿的又一个黄昏，四周寂静无声，唯有自己为伴。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要准备明年的高考啦，所以这段时间不能码字了，等我QAQ

　　我这个星期绝对绝对不能在收到这种当量的刺/激了。漂移想。元始天尊啊！我这是终于疯了吗？

 

 

　　远处的同伴们仍在和虎子杂兵搏斗，只有他像个傻乎乎的新兵，站在战场中央，手握紧刀柄，不知所措。

 

 

　　他忽然想起了很久以前在寻光号上的心理医生荣格，或许等哪一天自己空出时间来，可以去赛博坦找找这个世界的荣格来给自己开导一下，一个重要的，或许还要命的问题。

 

 

　　如果看到了已经死去的机站在你面前，你该作何反应？

 

 

　　漂移不知道，实际上他看起来什么过激的行为也没有，他甚至还察觉不到自己的情感模块根本没有异常反应。补天士曾经有段时间热衷于碳基的恋爱无脑文，天天都要拉着漂移一起研究。由于那些文章的攻击性太强，到现在，  
漂移还能清楚想起书上写的话语。

 

 

　　[这简直是一个奇迹，她闭上了眼睛，亚拉看见她紫色的眼睛里流下了七彩的泪水。]

 

 

　　“漂移。”飞翼察觉到了漂移的不对劲，忙过来替他挡下攻击，“现在，你的剑该指向你的敌人。”

 

 

　　对，自己还处在战场中呢。

 

 

　　回过神来的漂移利落的拔出双刀，冲向眼前的敌人。

 

 

　　如果他是假冒的，一会儿再收拾也不迟。漂移想。自己不至于对一个骗子下不了手，哪怕他顶着一张飞翼的面甲。

 

 

　　“Bulkhead，bumblebee，火力掩护！”Arcee冲后方喊到。

 

 

　　Bulkhead将身边的虎子悉数撂倒，准备向Arcee的前方开火，但周围的虎子见状忙一拥而上，阻碍了Bulkhead向同伴提供支援的想法。bumblebee的状况略微好些，但他的火力不足以替同伴掩护，只好跑到Arcee的身前替她扫除障碍。

 

 

　　但是这并没有多大的用处，因为Arcee的疯狂举动吸引了霸天虎的主要兵力，bumblebee尽量与Arcee背靠背的移动，以免被杂兵们偷袭。在这个紧急的档口，Arcee看见漂移冲进了将她围困起来的包围圈。

 

 

　　【Arcee，你们那儿发生了什么？Ratchet说无法查询你们的信号。】内线里传来的信息让大家的精神振奋，看来这一天的糟糕状况要结束了。

 

 

　　“optimus，我们……”Arcee接通了领袖的通讯，话还没说完，就被身旁震耳欲聋的声音从内部通讯拉回了现实。

 

 

　　“Arcee！躲开！！！”Bulkhead突然冲了过来，将Arcee一把推开，而后者刚刚站立的地方，轰的钻出了三条巨大的金属触手。

 

 

　　“炉渣的，还能有点更拆挡板的事吗。”Arcee看着这个金属的触手，一边爆着粗口，一边给它来上几枪，然而这个触手的金属表面连一块漆也没掉。

 

 

　　这一天太漫长了。

 

 

　　漂移指望不上，他在Arcee与optimus通讯时就让自己吸引了大部分兵力，现在正和那些霸天虎杂碎们纠缠，不得不说，这极大的缓解了Arcee面临的压力和继续刚才的事的时间，在这几条触手没有出现之前。

 

 

　　“optimus总之情况复杂，我们遇上了大麻烦。”Arcee说，“Ratchet能定位我们了？我是说，你是怎么联系到我的。”

 

 

　　“因为我就在你后面。”

 

 

　　Arcee猛的回头，捕捉到了领袖从悬崖上跳下，扑倒其中一条触手的侧面，集中火力的攻击触手们的交界处。

 

 

　　“所有人，集中火力至连接点。”optimus冷静的指挥着。

 

 

　　随着能量炮的发射，触手被轰的四分五裂，再也没有刚才嚣张的气势。

 

 

　　所有的霸天虎杂兵也在不久前被漂移与飞翼精湛的剑术消灭殆尽，大家聚在一起，处理眼下的事情。

 

 

　　“朋友？敌人？报上名来。”Arcee依旧警惕的举起枪，虽然这个金刚之前同他们作战，但，普神，经历了千斤顶那档子事，Arcee对于霸天虎的无/耻程度有了一个新的认识。

 

 

　　漂移看起来挺安静的，他既没有像Bulkhead与Arcee举起枪口，也没像bumblebee和optimus极力的同陌生人交谈，他就站在几步开外的地方，一语不发。

 

 

　　“Arcee，现在的情况先不谈。可以说说你们之前干了什么？”optimus的语气少有的冰冷了一些，谁都不想听到自己大部分的家人一下子失踪的事。

 

 

　　“额。prime，还是由我来说吧。”Bulkhead上前一步说道。

 

 

　　---------------分割线------------------

 

 

　　【十二个小时前】

 

 

　　少有的，领袖的舱门响起了礼貌的敲门声。

 

 

　　“请进。”optimus说。

 

 

　　站在门外的是漂移，他轻手轻脚的走了进来，把门阖上，“很抱歉在这么晚的时候打扰到您，Prime”

 

 

　　“漂移，有什么紧急的事吗？”　　

 

 

　　“是这样的，我想我需要向您打个招呼。”漂移说，“半天时间，我的朋友出了急事。”

 

 

　　Optimus不动声色的打量着漂移，身上的漆没有一丝划痕，很可能还抛了一遍光，双刀规规矩矩的放在刀鞘中，身后还背着一把巨剑。

 

 

　　“当然可以，漂移。”optimus将面罩打开，“注意安全。”

 

 

　　【七个小时前】

 

 

　　“Ratchet，你来看着基地。”optimus变为载具形态，“我刚刚收到一个汽车人的信号，我想这有必要让我亲自去一趟。”

 

 

　　【六个小时前】

 

 

　　“原以为我对于这东西的了解，仅限于学术方面。”Ratchet站在工作台前，表情沉重的说，“我发现了一个黑暗能量的信号。”

 

 

　　“黑暗能量？megatron是想把他损失的时间全部补上吗？”Arcee说，“他想要建立一支僵尸虎大军吗？”

 

 

　　“浅显的说，不排除这种可能。”漂移走了过来，看起来像刚刚结束了一段令人疲惫的旅行。

 

 

　　“beep beep”

 

 

　　“看来这可是个麻烦事。有谁想活动筋骨吗？”Arcee亮出自己的内置武器，撂下这句话后，率先冲进环路桥。

 

 

　　【五个四十分钟前】

 

 

　　飞翼半蹲着查看地面上的情况，他本以为这个空间里除了自己别无他物，直到他被一只不知从那里冒出来的机械触手追了足足一个循环时后才改变了自己的想法。

 

 

　　眼下，这儿的东西更使他对于这儿产生了好奇。

 

 

　　面前是望不到头的塞伯坦人的尸体，看个别几个能认出来标志的残肢，这应该是霸天虎的墓地。

 

 

　　“刺刺刺。”

 

 

　　飞翼有些无奈的置换出一口气，拔出自己放在子空间的备用双刀，小心的走出一步。

 

 

　　【五个半小时前】

 

 

　　“炉渣的skyquake，把那些愚蠢的汽车人撕成碎片！！”starscream靠着一块岩石，自己的右臂在之前的打斗中被扯了下来，草草的处理后依旧无法阻止那些个警告弹窗一个个的蹿出来。他明白，今天skyquake如果不能对抗这帮汽车人，自己怕是吃不了兜着走。

 

 

　　“starscream，如果你乖乖投降的话，或许我们还能给你最优的俘虏待遇。”Arcee冲着前方喊到，显然这极大的刺/激到了starscream，因为他二话不说对着Arcee就是一顿狂轰乱炸。

 

 

　　“我是指挥官starscream，在我的坐标紧急开启环路桥。”

 

 

　　【五个小时前】

 

 

　　“看来starscream给我们留了一份大礼。”Arcee有些无奈的说，在经历了一系列爆炸，被困在另一个四维空间的糟芯事，看来她可以给自己的幸运排行榜添加一个新事件。

 

 

　　“拆他渣的，这个黑暗能量怎么作用范围这么大？”Bulkhead开启了内置武器，向远处密密麻麻的僵尸群开火。

 

 

　　“我的朋友，我发现将他们切成碎片更加有利，介于我们不知能否返回原来的空间。”漂移挥舞着双刀，利索的将僵尸从下而上，切成两半，“我们需要节省能量。”

 

 

　　【三个小时前】

 

 

　　Optimus敲了敲飞船的主控室舱门，从飞船的外形，他的处理器立刻给出了答案。

 

 

　　这是Ultra Magnus（通天晓）的飞船。

 

 

　　【一个小时前】

 

 

　　“所以，Ultra magnus只能暂时待在维生舱里。”Ratchet给出了自己的结论，城市指挥官看起来并无大碍，但是在他们不知道维生舱密码的情况下，只能等维生舱设置时间结束，他自己醒来了。

 

 

　　“我知道了。”optimus点点头，“现在，为什么我联系不上bumblebee他们？”

 

 

　　【半个小时前】

 

 

　　飞翼在空中坐着高难度的翻转动作，尽量让自己更快的到达目的地。

 

 

　　在四个半小时前，他突然接收到了一个熟悉的信号。

 

 

　　而他现在，需要确定一些事情。

 

 

　　【现在】

 

 

　　“我们想阻止starscream，但是两个环路桥同时开启造成了意外的局面，skyquake体内的黑暗能量影响了这一片的死尸。事情就是这样，Prime”Bulkhead说。

 

 

　　“现在，有人想谈谈这个新来的家伙吗？”Arcee


End file.
